


Can You Feel My Teeth At Your Neck?

by Dikhotomia



Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Clothed Sex, F/F, I blame Twitter, I'm sorry but I'm not, Leather Jacket Edelgard for the masses, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, There's probably other tags I should add but I think I covered most of the important ones, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Vaginal Sex, but I'm also taking responsibility for the mess I caused, my contribution to the strap fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: "It was," Edelgard interjects, leaning a little across the space between them. She keeps their distance to something that wouldn't arouse suspicion, but it's still close enough the burn underneath Byleth's skin gets hotter. "You might not think you're interesting," she adds, reaching out to run a finger along her jaw. It's daring, but clearly the other woman doesn't care. "But I think you are, I think you're a lot of things."She's made a mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake.She's not sure she regrets it."ORThe continued adventurers -- and misadventures -- of TA Byleth
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Enbarr University's Resident Troublemaker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555870
Comments: 21
Kudos: 325





	Can You Feel My Teeth At Your Neck?

**Author's Note:**

> DUE TO THE OVERWHELMING RESPONSE ON TWITTER, I'm back again in this verse with a part two to spoil y'all with more porn. Because apparently I'm still in a mood, so here we are. I don't know anymore.

Predictably she spends most of her Saturday laying in bed with a migraine and every inch of her body that had been used and abused aching pleasantly. It's well into the afternoon by the time she gets up and takes a proper shower, cataloguing her bruises. Wrists, shoulder blades, the teeth marks in her shoulder and her collarbone and the ring of hickeys across her throat. It's a struggle not to think about how she got each of them, fitting her teeth against her bottom lip while she stands under the stream of hot water and let's it soothe her aching muscles.

After her shower, she spends the rest of the day cleaning her apartment, doing her best not to trip over her desperate for attention cat while she goes. Stepping around him each time he weaves his way between her legs with a trilling meow and a pleading look. "I'm busy," she mutters after the third time she nearly breaks her face tripping over him, arms full of clean laundry. "Why didn't you come for cuddles when I was laying around in bed all morning?" She stills, blinking down at him. "Right, I forgot, you're a cat." He mews and she rolls her eyes, stepping around him (again) and heading back into her bedroom.

An hour later sees her on the couch, TV on and picking at dinner. The cat, predictably, is on the other end. "Only when I'm in the middle of something, huh?" she mutters, and he slits open an eye, flicking his tail. "Asshole." But she loves him regardless.

Sunday sees her doing the less favorable project of grading the papers Rhea had handed her Friday afternoon. It's slow work, and in the middle of it her cat decides to make an appearance again, walking across her desk to climb into her lap and settle. "Did you have to walk over the papers?" Yes, she thinks, straightening out the mess and getting back to work.

When Monday rolls around she dreads it, pouring coffee and standing around in the kitchen until the last possible second. She pays for it by having to rush around her apartment, throwing on clothes and grabbing her folder before racing out the door, coffee in a thermos and breakfast skipped. 

She runs into Edelgard -- but not literally, thankfully, her pride was at stake here -- as she nears the classroom, the shorter woman taking her own damn time to make it there. Dorothea and Ingrid walk a little ahead of her, all of them engaged in conversation about their weekend. But Byleth doesn't hear it, since she's too busy staring at Edelgard to care.

Yea, she thinks, taking in the red leather jacket, motorcycle gloves, form fitting black jeans and those same military grade boots, she's totally fucked herself over. She prays as she follows the three younger women into the class that none of them notice her or the fact that she very nearly runs into the door as she tries, and fails, to make a grab for it.

Unfortunately, Edelgard does notice, the other woman turning slightly to look at her with an almost apology that turns into a feline smile at the sight of her. Byleth can feel the embarrassment as at climbs up her neck to her face, folder clutched under her arm and coffee thermos balanced in her hand. "Hi," she says, leaning her elbow against the door.

"Hi," Edelgard drawls in reply, arms crossed, head tilted and Byleth's eyes dip to the choker that coils the other's neck and the necklace that hangs down over the collar of her shirt. It's a black eagle, she notes, the metal aged and obviously well worn. A favorite. She looks up again a second later, half thinking she ought to just eat her shoe with the way Edelgard looks at her. "I already know you see something you like," the other woman says and Byleth dies a little more on the inside.

"I-" She stops, licking her lips and scalding her tongue with a sip of her coffee, ignoring the burn as it goes down. "No comment," she says finally, eyes dipping to the black eagle pendant and the hint of a bare collarbone. 

"Edie~!" Dorothea calls, bringing both their attention to where her and Ingrid sit, both looking too amused for Byleth's already sky high sense of embarrassment. "You gonna come sit or stare at the TA all day?"

"I can do both," Edelgard says more as a throwaway comment over her shoulder, attention back on Byleth. "Maybe I'll do better in this class if I have motivation." She turns and walks away after that, bag slung over her shoulder. Byleth watches as she drops the bag at the side of her seat and slides into the chair, kicking her feet up on the desk and folding her arms behind her head.

The picture of nonchalance, fingers tangling loosely in her ponytail as she smirks down at where Byleth still dumbly stands. She can see Dorothea leaning in to whisper at Edelgard as she passes by in-front of where they're sitting, the low drone of both their voices something she can't pick out, but can for sure guess the context.

Her.

Slowly the rest of the class files in as Byleth finishes her coffee -- without burning herself again -- and organizes the papers scattered around on Rhea's desk, the folder with the graded papers set at the center of it. She retreats to her own space the second the Professor enters, offering her a half smile as she slides into her seat and fishes her notebook out from where she left it in the drawer.

"Hresvelg," Rhea says the second she takes her spot at the front of the room, and Byleth swivels a little in her seat to see them both. Edelgard looks impassive, an eyebrow raised. "I see you've decided to join us." The Professor frowns, eyes flicking down slightly. "Get your feet off the desk please."

Edelgard rolls her eyes but complies, boots thumping against the floor as she sits up. "Happy now?"

"Marginally," Rhea fires back, then turns her attention to the rest of the class. It goes by slow, Byleth focused more on her notes then she was on the distracting sensation of being watched. She didn't need to look to know who it was, leaving her shifting occasionally in her seat while she writes.

"Are you paying attention, Hresvelg?" Rhea asks somewhere in the middle of the first hour. "Perhaps you'd like to tell us what year Enbarr was founded?"

She can hear Edelgard scoff and stretch. "Not really," she drawls around a yawn. "Pick on someone else for once."

Rhea, for her less then stellar patience, sighs. "This is why you're failing my class, this--" she gestures, flicking her wrist and struggling not to scowl, "--attitude of yours."

"No," Edelgard states, plain, calm. "I'm failing because you like me about as much as I like you."

Claude laughs from somewhere in the back of the class and Byleth can hear Dimitri hissing at him to be quiet even as Rhea's attention jerks up from Edelgard to them. It's a struggle for her to keep a straight face watching the Professor's attempt not to say something she'll regret later, taking a breath and leaning back against her desk. "Is this funny to you, Riegan?"

"Nope, sorry Teach."

Rhea answers her own question a second later, her annoyance getting the better of her. She moves on, Byleth goes back to her notes, biting her lip to restrain her smile. She sees why Rhea doesn't like Edelgard now, sees why the other woman had called herself a 'troublemaker.'

It's kind of hot.

Overall Edelgard doesn't stir up so much trouble as she welcomes it when it presents itself, thumbing her nose at authority and proving to hold absolutely no tolerance for any kind of bullshit. Byleth finds Edelgard is always in control, but still six degrees short of a wildfire.

Untamed, dangerous, and perfectly willing to consume everything in her path.

She spends the next week catching Edelgard in various places outside of class and in, once at the coffee shop on campus, lounged back in a chair and surrounded by her friends, engrossed in one conversation or another. She catches Byleth staring (again, God she's gotta get better at not staring so long) as she takes a slow sip of her drink and winks.

Byleth takes her cup and flees, heat burning in her cheeks.

Fuck.

The second time it's at the tail end of a very one-sided fight, Edelgard casually wiping the blood off her face with the edge of a bare thumb. Dorothea looks put off, chin raised in a gesture of haughty indignance that's probably more show then she actually feels and Ingrid stands beside her, arm curled over her shoulder. The guy who had obviously done something to earn their ire sits on the ground, holding his nose and spitting swears at them.

Edelgard steps over his legs and walks off, the other two trailing behind.

Byleth hightails it before she gets caught and becomes obligated to report what she saw.

The third time it's off campus at one of the local grocery stores and she doesn't so much see as she hears her laughing from a few aisles over, Ingrid's cry in dismay nearly drowning it out. She peeks around the shelf in time to see Dorothea sail by riding in a cart, laughing with Ingrid running behind her, clearly caught between amusement and horror. Edelgard trails after them, a little unsteady on her feet, and Byleth realizes that they've been drinking. At least none of them had class in the morning.

The fourth is at lunch. Edelgard sits alone this time, outside, with a guitar across her lap and Byleth stops to listen as she plays, the melody swinging between fast paced and almost melancholy. "I didn't know you played," Byleth says when Edelgard's fingers still in favor of the woman finally going for her lunch.

Edelgard looks up, then back down at the guitar, huffing a laugh. "Well, we hardly know one another outside of each other's bodies." Carefully she puts the instrument away in the case sitting on her other side, closing it and securing the latches. "It's a hobby I picked up when I was in high school. Others include reading, getting lost in the woods and horseback riding. Though I have a lot less time for all that then I used to."

"And the going to clubs?" Byleth means it as a joke, and Edelgard seemingly takes it as one, smirk sharp edged and just as salacious as her dancing.

"That one I picked up while I was dating Dorothea, I just kept it after we broke up and she got together with Ingrid." She thinks a moment, taking a sip of her soda. "The rumor about us being in a poly isn't true, but we skirted the line for a bit there." It's more detail then Byleth expects, and she blinks, a little startled.

"So you do know about that one," she says after a moment, choosing to finally settle in front of Edelgard and unwrap her own lunch. "Claude made a comment about it while we were at the Club last week, before you came up."

"Sylvain started it, I think it was meant as a joke but things like that aren't ever taken as a joke here. We just ignored it." They slip into silence for a bit after that, both eating and exchanging quiet glances that make Byleth weak all over again. She finds she enjoys Edelgard's company just in general as much as she had when they slept together.

"What do you do for hobbies?" Edelgard asks finally, lunch finished and chin propped against her palm. 

"I'm not really that interesting," Byleth admits, rubbing the back of her neck. "I read a lot...and fish. I really like to fish. Though like you I don't really have as much time to do that as I used to."

For a second Edelgard doesn't say anything, and Byleth worries she's lost whatever appeal the other woman had seen in her. But instead Edelgard simply smiles again, warmer then any of the other's she had aimed at her. "I've never fished before, I don't think I'd have the patience."

"You sure had the patience to edge me until I thought I was going to die," she mumbles, staring down at her hands. "Seriously."

Edelgard laughs, loud and long. "Because I knew the payoff would be a sight to see," she says around dying snickers, knuckle fit between her teeth -- _and fuck her she's doing it on purpose_ \-- eyes intent and a little darker then appropriate in the middle of a University campus. It makes Byleth squirm, fingers digging into her knees.

"Yea well, I-"

"It was," Edelgard interjects, leaning a little across the space between them. She keeps their distance to something that wouldn't arouse suspicion, but it's still close enough the burn underneath Byleth's skin gets hotter. "You might not think you're interesting," she adds, reaching out to run a finger along her jaw. It's daring, but clearly the other woman doesn't care. "But I think you are, I think you're a lot of things."

She's made a mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake.

She's not sure she regrets it.

"You're terrible," Byleth rasps, flustered and aroused and aware she's going to be painfully distracted for the rest of the day. "I regret bringing that up."

Edelgard stands with that, grinning like a cat with a mouse between it's paws. "I know, so next time be careful what you bring up when," she says, leaning down over her enough Byleth makes her next mistake; looking up. "I'm not afraid to take advantage of a free chance to get you flustered." 

She gathers her things, then turns to look at her again, tongue visibly pressed against the back of a canine -- and Byleth vividly remembers what it felt like to have those teeth in her neck -- then smirks. "See you in class, Byleth."

Byleth spends the rest of her break trying to calm herself down enough to think straight.

She's partially successful.

The fifth time she's made up her mind, making a bold request for Edelgard to stay put after class. Not only did the other woman need to actually study, Byleth had decided to bite another bullet. Just like she had with Claude.

Though this one was even less smart and potentially lethal.

It's how she finds herself in her current situation, staring up at where Edelgard sits, casually lounged with her feet up on the desk. Her always present leather coat hangs off the back of her chair, leaving well defined arms bare.

She hates herself for thinking about how those arms had felt underneath her fingers.

"I was going to have a serious talk," Byleth says finally, clearing her throat. "But you're distracting."

"So are you," Edelgard returns, stretching her arms over her head. "I was going to go out tonight, but instead I'm here. At least it was you who told me to stay put, if it was the Professor I'd have left."

"I asked you to stay back because I was going to try and help you study," she says, making her way up to Edelgard's chosen seat. "I want you to pass this class."

"I don't really care if I do or I don't. I know the material." It's dismissive, bored, the other's gaze sliding away to the wall opposite them. Byleth harshly stomps down on the temptation to grab her by her choker and force her to pay attention. Their entire dynamic was entirely inappropriate already, she didn't need to get caught doing something questionable.

"Edelgard," she grits out instead, thumping her hand down on the surface between them. "I get it, you don't like Rhea, she doesn't like you. But wasting your intelligence to what, spite her? Isn't how you do it. Pass the class, show her you actually do know your shit. I'll help you."

Brilliant, but lazy, that seems to be both Edelgard and Claude's chosen modes.

Which is the exact opposite to how she pegged both of them.

After a moment the other's eyes slide back to her, slow and considering, dipping a moment to give her a once over that brings back the burn Byleth had been fighting with all week. "What do I get out of it?" She sees the proposition for what it is, and she knows she's about to enter dangerous territory again.

"Me."

The reaction is immediate, Edelgard rising from her seat and bringing them too close together to be safe. Inches, the centimeters, then close enough their lips ghost as her hands set against her hips and drag their bodies flush together. Byleth clings to her shoulders, digging fingers into coiled muscle and praying to God they don't get caught.  
She shouldn't be doing this, it's not how TA's are supposed to do things. But fuck if she doesn't want Edelgard in more ways then one still. She had hoped that their drunken remarks at one another would be forgotten or not taken seriously, but she knew better. 

"Come by my apartment," Edelgard murmurs, teeth catching on her bottom lip and tugging playfully, leaving Byleth shivering and making damn sure her nails prick skin when she grips tighter. "Dorothea and Ingrid aren't going to be home all night, so we can take our time." She slips off at that, long enough to scribble something down on a piece of paper and hand it to Byleth.

The asshole has the nerve to leave her there, again.

Just this time she's strung up and aroused instead of fucked out and exhausted.

Byleth lets her lust outweigh her logic, making note of the address on the paper Edelgard had handed her. She makes a pit-stop at her own apartment for a change of clothes and to feed the cat, then heads to Edelgard's.

Edelgard answers after the second knock, stepping back to let her in without a word. Byleth passes by her, taking a look at the spacious flat. It's tidy, everything in it's place, but she sees shades of all three of it's residents. Edelgard's guitar in the corner, Dorothea's opera books on the table and Ingrid riding boots by the door. She doesn't get much further than that before Edelgard is in her space again, kissing her for real and pressing her into the wall beside them. It makes her drop her dufflebag and she doesn't miss it, deciding it could just stay right there in the middle of the hall.

Fuck it.

It's almost a repeat of the bathroom, thighs between legs, hands on hips, and a searing, devouring kiss that involved just as much tongue as it did teeth. Byleth gives in and moans, rocking her hips easily down against the sturdy leg pressed more insistently between her own. Edelgard presses closer, shoving Byleth harder against the wall behind her with another threat to leave her shoulders bruised a second time.

Her hands slip free of her hips, lifting to remove her coat but Byleth stops her, breaking the kiss and leaning down to bite at the leather of her choker, slipping her tongue between it and her throat and tasting her skin. "Leave the coat on," Byleth mutters, trailing kisses and bites up from her neck to her jaw. "Fuck leave it all on, I want you to fuck me just like this."

Edelgard growls something low and promising, then pulls away from her, eyes dark and body a tightly wound spring. "I know just how to do it too," she grinds out, tongue between her teeth and a smile that's all too familiar. "We'll keep the same venue then, I'll meet you in the bathroom." She jerks a thumb over her shoulder, then vanishes.  
Byleth goes in a haze, running her fingers through her hair and weaving her way from the wall down the way Edelgard indicated. It's easy enough to find where she has to go, slipping through the only ajar door and taking a half look around. It's spacious like the rest of the place, counter, toilet and a full bath. Black tile and white settings, marble counter - she leans there, looking down at the collection of toiletries and other things to keep herself occupied.

The other woman doesn't keep her waiting long though, the few minutes that slide by ratcheting up her tension and arousal more so the sound of Edelgard's footsteps on the wood floor leave her shivering and pressing her thighs together for some relief. She turns as Edelgard enters the bathroom, still fully dressed but with one addition. Her eyes dipping immediately to the strap on tucked neatly at the open fly of her jeans, the harness outlined nicely underneath the fabric.

"Oh," Byleth whispers, looking back up at the other's face. "That's what you meant."

Edelgard cages her against the counter instead of replying, tossing a small bottle of lubricant on it as she goes. She presses close enough Byleth can feel the silicone cock against her thigh, and she swallows down a noise when Edelgard kisses her again. It's biting, teeth in her lip and tongue in her mouth, spit slicked and gasping. Moans low and hands grabbing and touching everything within reach. Byleth doesn't protest when Edelgard's hands slide underneath her shirt and push it up, leaving them forced to break the kiss long enough for her to get it over her head and off. Her bra goes after that and Edelgard takes advantage of it, thumbs rolling over her nipples and mouth trailing open mouthed kisses over the swell of one breast.

Hands dip lower as lips seal over a pert nipple and suck, leaving Byleth arching helplessly into her and moaning. "This isn't-" Byleth tries, gasps as fingers wander the line of her stomach, "This isn't taking our time."

A hot tongue tracing around the caught flesh is her response, as well as the tug of an undone button and a lowered zipper. "No," the shorter woman finally says, leaning back slightly with a lick of her lips and a half smile. "You make me impatient."

Byleth yanks her in for another kiss by the choker this time, relishing in the moan the other woman lets out when their mouths collide. It's a test in coordination she doesn't have to get herself out of her pants, and part of her feels guilty for asking Edelgard to keep her clothes on.

Edelgard however, doesn't seem to mind, busying herself with touching every inch of exposed flesh while they, again, to their level best to devour one another. It makes her shiver, and arch, pressing herself closer and squirming when a hand dips down and teasingly ghosts her clit. Edelgard swallows down the frustrated sound she lets out, laughing when Byleth bites her for it.

"Don't you dare decide to string me out again," Byleth says, fingers tangling in Edelgard's ponytail, forcing her head back and dipping her own down to press a few sucking kisses against the exposed line of the other's throat. "I just might die this time."

The responding moan is broken and rasping, fingers digging into her hips hard enough she's worried she'll sport another set of bruises. "Only a little," Edelgard manages, hands slipping up to free herself. "Turn around."

She complies after a second, looking over her shoulder as she rests her hands against the counter and leans down against it. The marble is cold against her bare skin, but it does little to douse the fire now at a low simmer underneath her skin, a familiar coil settling in her gut the second Edelgard steps up behind her. Her hands move, one running the length of her spine and into her hair, the other dips around to touch her for real, fingers circling across her clit, making her buck slightly against the counter.

"Shit, Edelgard, I swear-" The teeth in her shoulder cut her off, the hand in her hair forcing her head down to the marble. Edelgard is rough without being painful, knowing just the right amount of force to use to manhandle her without doing any serious harm. It's hot, she thinks, grinding down against the fingers still circling her clit in various patterns. It's hot and Edelgard really will be the death of her.

She shouldn't be doing this, but she also still can't find it in her to give a shit. And if Edelgard passes Rhea's class, it'll be even more worth it. The thought breaks with the way Edelgard's fingers dip down and circle before one slides inside of her, just to the edge of where her gloves start. And Edelgard, the absolute smug asshole, takes her time, thrusts slow, teeth and lips making a path across her shoulder blades until Byleth is a second away from asking for 'more.'

The word comes out as a moan when Edelgard gives her what she wants, a second finger, faster thrusts of her hand. She can feel how slick she is already, almost sure that glove was going to be a mess no matter how careful the shorter woman tried to be. If Edelgard cares, she doesn't show it, adding a third finger and moving with her as her spine bows, feeling the hard press of the toy against her ass. 

Cheekily Byleth pressing back against her, finding a fraction of satisfaction when Edelgard shudders and growls. The hand in her hair retreats, and she watches through half lidded eyes as Edelgard reaches for, and uncaps the lube. She keeps teasing her as she does whatever it is she's doing behind her, the fingers buried inside of her ghosting right where she wants them, her palm hardly brushing against her clit.

She's shaking, fingers digging into the marble and knees threatening to give out. " _Edel_ -" she whines, arching with the way her nerves tingle and sing and her body threatens to break before she wants it to. " _Stop fucking teasing me_."

Edelgard withdraws and Byleth hates it, frustration warring with excitement with the knowledge of what would replace her fingers. She looks up at the mirror, watching as Edelgard licks her fingers clean and takes a brief look at her glove, then meets her reflection's eyes.

It's the only warning she gets before Edelgard takes hold of her hips and presses the head of the toy against her. She slides it in slow, the motion of her hips practiced and careful. Byleth's fingers slide up across the counter, hips bucking back against the solid frame behind her. Edelgard's hand returns to her hair, holding her still and giving her a second to get used to the stretch of the toy now fully seated inside of her.

One second, another, Byleth's heart hammering in her chest and her eyes fixated on Edelgard's flushed reflection, able to see the tension subtly trembling in the line of her shoulders. " _Move_ ," Byleth says after she's sure Edelgard's stillness is going to drive them both insane. " _I'm ready_."

Edelgard doesn't need to be told twice, leaning down across her back as she does exactly as asked, hips drawing back until the head of the toy almost slips free before she slams it back home with a harder thrust, sending Byleth arching underneath her, swearing breathlessly and pressing back against her. " _Ohfuck-Fuck-Edel-_ " She can't keep herself quiet this time, not with the pace Edelgard sets. it's not fast enough, not hard enough, but it's enough to make her moan and gasp and claw at the marble underneath her hands.

"Look at yourself," Edelgard says after a moment, leaning down to drag her tongue across the shell of her ear. "You're a fucking mess." And God hearing her really swear sends a spike right through her, makes her shake and moan and wish so bad she could touch the woman behind her. "It's hot, you know." Byleth hates her for how calm she still sounds, how even with how sweaty and strained she looks her voice hardly wavers. 

"I knew you'd be a sight if I fucked you like this and I was right."

And she's right, Byleth is a mess, expression twisted in one of unrepentant pleasure, lips kiss swollen and cheeks flushed, eyes practically black. She's half tempted to cover her own face with her hand, but she looks down instead, pressing her forehead to the marble as Edelgard continues to thrust, keeping this not enough pace until Byleth is strung out and frustrated all over again.

" _Harder_ ," she hisses, reaching back to grab Edelgard's hip. " _More._ " She pulls at her and shoves back against each thrust in an attempt to get what she wants out of it, whining when Edelgard's hands find her hips and force her to keep still.

"Ask nicely."

"Fuck you," Byleth spits instead, almost laughing at how much of an asshole the smaller woman could actually be. " _Please_ -"

"Good girl."

Edelgard gives her what she wants after that, thrusting harder and faster until Byleth is shoved up against the counter with each motion, every breath punched out of her lungs as a broken, desperate moan. She tries her best to meet each jerk of Edelgard's hips, the hand she had put there digging fingers in enough she wonders if Edelgard will bruise like she had.

Then the thought is gone as the heat builds into an inferno, until her nerves sing and her body shakes and jerks and she's left writhing against the marble, muscles burning and lungs oxygen deprived. " _Fuck-Fuck-Fuck-_!" She breaks the second Edelgard stops to grind the toy inside of her, bucking hard and clenching down against the silicone cock, her fingers scrambling for purchase against the counter and a moan that boarders on a cry forced between clenched teeth. Then Edelgard is moving again and so is she, rocking and jerking and chasing the rest of the sparks currently raging hell through her body.

Edelgard stops the second Byleth slumps against the counter, practically draped over her back still. They're both panting, Byleth from her orgasm and Edelgard from the exertion, and she huffs at the way she feels Edelgard smiling against her skin. They stay like that while they both catch their breath, Edelgard only moving when Byleth judges herself steady enough to try and stand.

She shivers at the feel of the toy slipping free, deciding to stay where she is for another second, listening to the sound of Edelgard moving around behind her again. The toy lands in the sink a second later, harness and all and Byleth turns then, catching sight of Edelgard only half dressed from the waist up.

Her jeans sit forgotten on the floor, but her expression isn't at all expectant.

Byleth closes in anyway, kissing her once before going down to her knees. " _Your turn_ ," she says, looking up the line of Edelgard's body to meet her eyes before she drags her thumb over her clit and watches the way Edelgard's eyes roll closed and her mouth drops open. She drags her tongue across her once, then switches her fingers for her tongue, sliding one inside her while she runs the flat of her tongue across Edelgard's clit.

The woman above her moans, hands jerking out to grasp her shoulder and the top of her head. She's not slow about it, adding a second finger, pressing her tongue in harder patterns and listening to the way Edelgard doesn't bother hiding her moans this time, relishing in how they break and rasp, able to feel her arch above her in the way her hands move. She adds a third finger, thrusting her wrist faster, ignoring the way the tile digs into her kneecaps as she closes her lips around the other woman and sucks, relishing in the buck of her hips and the fingers that dig harshly into her scalp and her shoulder.

" _Fuck, Byleth_ \--"

She sucks again, harder, angling her fingers to hit that ridged spot again just like before. Loving the way Edelgard tries to hold on even as she clenches around her fingers, even as her hands shake against her, the other's body going taut and trembling again. She opens her eyes in time to watch the way the other woman arches and shakes apart above her, tightening around her fingers and whining out a string of barely coherent curses. Her hips jerk and Byleth keeps moving her wrist, back to running her tongue across her clit while she helps Edelgard through her high and back down. 

Her knees ache as Edelgard finally stills, hands retreating from her hand and shoulder to aid in her lean against the wall behind her. "Good thing I brought a change of clothes," Byleth jokes as she leans away, sliding her fingers free. "Because I'd be in trouble otherwise."

"Yea," Edelgard whispers, still out of breath and shivering slightly. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until tomorrow."

Byleth gets up after licking her fingers clean, pressing up against the other woman to kiss her slow and deep. "Fine by me."

She wasn't ready to go anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on[Twitter!](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
